Stop Call Me!
by xounicornxing2
Summary: [repost] Ketika Suho tidak berhenti memanggi Lay yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya [sulay] [hai,ini xounicornxing,saya pindah akun]


Title : Stop Call me!~

Author : XoUnicornXing

Pair : Sulay

Rated : T (saya pikir ini masih T)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to God,and this fanfic belong to Me

.

.

.

Ketika Suho tidak berhenti memanggi Lay yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoUnicornXing present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang tengah di dorm EXO tampak sepi. Entah kemana ke sepuluh penghuninya pergi. Sepuluh? Lalu yang dua?. Ya,hanya ada dua orang yang duduk di ruang tengah itu.

Ada yang penasaran siapa dua orang itu?

Penasaran gak?

Beneran nih gak penasaran?

Okey,jadi dua orang itu adalah sang Leader EXO-K,Suho dan istrinya,eh maksudnya namjachingunya. Siapa namjachingu sang Leader? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Unicorn imut bin manis bernama Lay,atau Yixing.

Apa ya yang mereka lakukan?

Bukan...bukan... mereka tidak melakukan adegan berbahaya maupun Rated M kok :3

Yuk kita tengok.

Si unicorn imut bin manis kita,Lay sedang sibuk dengan smartphonennya. Sedangkan Suho? Oh,dia sedang memandangi wajah namjachingunya. Sebenarnya,Suho sedikit sebal.

Gimana gak sebel,dari tadi dicuekin namjachingunya ini. Jadinya dia memutuskan buat memandangi Lay sambil berharap Lay juga memandangnya. Lalu mereka saling beradu pandang,lalu mempersempit jarak. Lalu bibir manis milik orang yang sedang dipandanginya itu menempel didirinya,lalu mereka berciuman. Lalu turun keleher,lalu buka-buka baju,lalu-

PLAK

Suho menampar dirinya sendiri-_-. Yah,dia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Gak lucu dia turn on siang bolong begini. Tapi boleh juga sih,mumpung member lain lagi pergi,sikat aja Lay umma(?).

Lay masih saja sibuk dengan smartphonennya. Lagi ngapain sih dia?

Ternyata,Lay main game. Ituloh.. game yang sempet marak..

Game...

Flappy Bird

Yeah..

Tau gak game flappy bird apaan?

Ituloh,game yang kalau dipencet burungnya keatas,kalau gak dipencet alias dibiarin,burungnya loyo atau jatuh kebawah.

Ambigu ya to-_-

Apa yah yang Suho pikirkan melihat kekasihnya main game itu? Ya,sama pikirannya ambigu gitu/?

"Xing~"

"ne ge.."

"Lay~"

"Hm..ne?"

"Xingie~"

"ne?"

"Xing Xing~"  
"..."

"Xing Tuo.."

"..."

"Chagi~"

"..."

"Yeobo~"

"..."

"Xingie~ sayang~"

"..."

"Xing-

"Gege! Berhenti memanggilku... burungnya jatuh~"

Suho terdiam. Ya,antara gamau membuat namjachingunya kesal dan berpikir ambigu lagi.

"Xing xing~"

"..."

"Sayang~"

"..."

"Xingie sayang~"

Lay mulai sebal. Ia pun membiarkan game flappy birdnya game over. Lalu hendak menoleh ke arah Suho yang masih saja memanggilnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan rentetan kata agar Suho berhenti memanggilnya

Ia pun mulai menoleh sambil mengomel

"Suho ge berhentilah mehmmpppph-

Dia kalah cepat. Dan Suho modus ternyata. Dan ia lengah-_-, dengan –sedikit- keterpaksaan,ia membalas ciuman Suho. Terpaksanya dikit,ikhlasnya banyak/?

Tak lama,mengingat mereka masih manusia biasa jadi mereka melepaskan tautan itu dengan terpaksa. Ugh,jadi kayak tomat nih muka gue,batin Lay.

Ia –Lay- memandang sekilas namjachingunya,lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Suho mencuri-curi ciuman di bibirnya yang terpout dan pipinya.

"Nah,itu caranya membuatku berhenti memanggilmu"

Lay melotot. Namjachingunya ini memang menyebalkan. Siapa sih pacarnya Suho ge? Kok mau sama dia sih,batin Lay.

Lay,kamu lupa ya?

Kemudian Lay menepuk pelan keningnya. Ah iya,kan aku pacarnya-_-,batinnya lagi.

"lay.."

"..." Lay mendiamkan lagi Suho

"Xing.."  
"..." lay mulai sebal. Sudah dua kali dalam siang ini plis. Sudah dua kali Suho memanggilnya tanpa henti.

"Chagi~"

Ia pun menoleh lagi kearah Suho

Dan

"Mpphhh"

Dia kena lagi-_-

GREB

Dan,sepertinya bukan hanya dicium. Sepertinya besok ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Kenapa? Karena ini dia aja lagi digendong ke kamar Suho

BLAM

Selamat bersenang-senang~

Pasti bentar lagi...

"Akh~ ge~"

Banyak desahan terdengar.

.

.

.

END

XoUnicornXing

25/02/2014

Hehehe.. hai~ saya lagi punya waktu cukup luang. Yeay!~ dan ide pasaran ini mengalir begitu aja-_ cukup pasaran menurut saya.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

And Last..

Review jusseo~s


End file.
